


Deduction

by breathe_heir



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, idk how to write stories dont yell at me pls, maybe some mystrade later on, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathe_heir/pseuds/breathe_heir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Mary are living together in London. Sherlock has been left alone. One day John decides to invite himself back to his old flat and visit, leaving Sherlock somewhat perplexed, suddenly busy, and somehow more in touch with his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deduction

Sherlock’s phone rang early one morning. He was already up and busying about but, for him, it was a bit startling. The phone’s incessant ringing broke the silence of the nearly empty flat. Sherlock adjusted the focus on his microscope.  
“John,” he said lamely, not bothering to look up from the petri dish of dust collected at ungodly hours this morning.  
“John--oh,” he stood up, remembering suddenly that john no longer lived with him.  
He paced around the room quickly, looking for his phone. He snatched it up from under a stack of precariously balanced papers, making a note to put those somewhere else next time. He went back to the kitchen and resumed his examination of the suspicious dust. The phone continued ringing.  
“Yes?” he said, putting the phone on speaker. He could do that now, since john wasn’t there.  
“Sherlock?” said the voice on the other side.  
“John,” Sherlock said with a smile, sitting up straighter.  
“Mary’s out for the weekend with her girlfriends so I was wondering if you had any cases that required a doctor’s assistance.”  
Sherlock thought quickly, cursing himself silently for not accepting many new cases this month. He’d hit a rough patch and spent many of his days plucking the strings of his violin, resisting the urge to expend his emergency pack of cigarettes. On the plus side, he was wrapping up his current case and was planning to alert Lestrade later that afternoon.  
“Oh, not at the present time, John,” he said glumly.  
“That’s alright. I’m coming over anyways. I need something to do this weekend. We can be alone together,” he replied. “No eyeballs in the tea this time, Sherlock.”  
“Oh, erm, of course not,” he said, hurriedly trying to tidy the flat while still on the phone.  
“See you then,” John said, and hung up the phone.  
Sherlock set down his phone and ran to the back room. He soon returned with John’s old chair, setting it in its old spot just as he had calculated it. Sherlock then swiftly walked to the kitchen and started brewing a new, different pot of tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter. Sorry its really short but this idea randomly popped into my head and I'm not sure what to do with it. This is my first time writing a fic so please leave some comments below on how to improve or if you have any suggestions on where this story should go from here. (I only write fluff so..) I also posted this on wattpad (it looks better there since I know how to use it) so don't worry if you see it on there. No one would steal this anyways.


End file.
